


Ever Winding, Ever Binding

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Winding, Ever Binding

The way Fuuma twists Kamui’s arm back is painful and he feels the strain in every little muscle of his arm. He only barely manages to bite back that scream of pain, to smother the sharp jab of ache and betrayal that always festers deep in his gut every time Fuuma is near him – still unable to process it, still refusing, forever, to accept what Fuuma’s words say. 

But Fuuma is ghosting words across the shell of his ear, and it ignites the ghosts in his own gut, and he feels the deep weight of every little mistake he’s ever made – pushing him and Kotori away, never telling Kotori how he felt, never holding her close and enjoying every single lingering moment –

And then Fuuma winds his fingers around Kamui’s wrist, twists, and Kamui hears the snap and this time he does scream, because it all hurts – the way he speaks, the way he touches him, the way he isn’t the Fuuma he knows—

The way everything breaks and snaps and winds around him, twisting his heart into a deep wrench of betrayal, disappointment, and guilt. 

Always the guilt.


End file.
